


Transformers Animated: Empire Of Lies

by DerpyFTW



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Moral of the story; never upset the 30 foot triple changer when you are around 20 feet tall., Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Tags to be added over time, Verbal Abuse, abuse mention, memory play, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: A Decepticon by the name of Shortstorm has been having issues with her memory and seems to be slightly doubting her Leader Megatron's cause and word. This is not good for anyone around her, and she gets into trouble thoughout her adventures with the other Decepticons, as well as the Medibay sometimes!
Relationships: Lugnut/Strika, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tfa Blitzwing/OC
Kudos: 1





	Transformers Animated: Empire Of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I'm back with a new fanfic and a new Hyperfixation(tm)! Sorry about being quiet for so long, I forgot I was on here! I hope ya guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Leave comments on how you felt about the chapter, ect, and I will try to remember to put the next one up as soon as I can! For now, peace out and enjoy the new fanfic, guys! Derpy out! Also, note: Italics is flashbacks, Bold is Hothead Blitzwing, And this "~" means sing-song tone! And if I need to tag something, please tell me!

It was dark and quiet in Shortstorm’s hab suite. Very little room was taken up inside and in the far left corner was a recharge slab and a table next to it with an alarm clock that never had been set. It was serene, with just the nightlight providing a dim light. That is, until a loud banging came on the door to the hab suite, scaring Shortstorm badly enough for her to jolt off the slab. “*Shortstorm? Are you in zhere?*” Blitzwing called through the door. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, DUMBAFT?!” Shortstorm snapped, rubbing her head as she sat up, back against the recharge slab. Shortstorm could barely hear a sound she dreaded: a whirring sound. 

“*I ZHINK ZHAT ZHAT IS A YES, JA~?*” Blitzwing laughed. “Besides, I don’t hafta get up for another few hours…!” Shortstorm groaned

“*ARE YOU CERTAIN~? YOU MIGHT VANT TO CHECK YOUR CLOCK AGAIN, SVEETSPARK~!*” Blitzwing cackled. Shortstorm checked the clock. 12:30. 

“Oh, okay...12:30…..WAIT, 12:30 PM?!?” Shortstorm yelped. 

Shortstorm hurried out to the bridge of the ship, gasping for breath. “What’s gotten you up so quickly?” Starscream asked, confused. 

“I-I *WHEEZE* recharged late again…!” Shortstorm wheezed. Starscream raised an eyebrow. 

“Late? This is early for you.” Starscream quipped. 

“Wait, what?” Shortstorm peeped. 

“It’s 8:30.” Starscream avowed. Shortstorm’s jaw dropped. Did. Did someone mess with her clock while she was in recharge?! As Shortstorm processed everything, Blitzwing walked in, a smug smirk on his faceplates. 

“Did you mess with my clock?!” Shortstorm blamed. 

“Me? Mess vith somezhing of yours? Please. I Vouldn’t touch somezhing zhat you’ve touched.” Blitzwing stated.

“But….I….” Shortstorm stuttered.

“Maybe you need to vatch how much you recharge, ja?” Blitzwing winked as if he knew something.

“Oh, you sneaky spawn of a gli-” Shortstorm started. 

“Watch it, three-face. People might think you and her are conjunx endurae~!” Blackarachnia said smugly. Blitzwing frowned before switching to his Hotheaded persona. 

“ZHE NAME IS BLITZWING, INSECT!! REMEMBER IT!! CAUSE IT’S ZHE LAST ZHING YOU’RE GOING TO HEAR BEFORE I-” Blitzwing started. 

“EXPRESS MY FEELINGS IN SONG~!” Blitzwing grinned, switching to his Random persona and beginning to sing an off-key variant of itsy bitsy spider. Shortstorm covered her audials with her hands. Oh well, at least it couldn’t get louder, right? 

“NO ONE MOCKS THE WORD OF MEGATRON!!!” Lugnut bellowed. Shortstorm winced, pressing her hands against her audials harder, almost denting them. A few seconds after Lugnut finished, Megatron walked through the door and everyone in the room fell into line, Shortstorm following suit, slumping a bit. Blitzwing slightly leaned over, now on his Icy persona. 

“(Stand up straight, newbie. Lord Megatron does not take kindly to slackers.)” Icy whispered. “(I’m trying, Blitzwing sir…!)” Shortstorm replied quietly. 

“(Zhen try harder. Don’t vant to get offlined first day, ja?)” Blitzwing whispered. 

“(N-No sir..!)” Shortstorm replied. 

“(Zhen stand up straight.)” Blitzwing hissed harshly. Shortstorm almost fell over before Blitzwing quickly held her up by the lower are of her back with one arm. Shortstorm was about to thank him before he glared at her. 

“(STAND UP STRAIGHT, NO FUNNY BUSINESS, BEFORE I DROP YOU.)” Shortstorm nodded, pushing herself onto her stabilizing servos and standing up straight. Blitzwing returned to his original position as though it never happened. 

“Starscream. Report.” Megatron droned. Shortstorm slowly spaced out, vision focusing on a spot where there was a puddle of some sort of fluid. As she zoned out on the spot, she slowly lost the ability to hear the others and was lost in her thoughts.

  
  
  
  


_ (Iacon, Cybertron, cycle 1930000, as the war began.) _

_ “So Stormy, what side are ya pickin’?” Ygravit asked. Shortstorm winced. She knew the question would come up at some point. She didn’t want to have to pick a side, but, sadly, she had to.  _

_ “I…….Autobot..” Shortstorm sighed.  _

_ “Really?” Ygravit grinned. Shortstorm sighed, shaking her head as a smile made its way onto her faceplates. _

_ “Yeah...I wouldn’t make it out there on the ‘Con’s team. Too…Cutthroat.” Shortstorm rubbed at her arm. A nervous tic she’d picked up from her dad. _

_ “Well, I’m sure you’ll do great! What position ya shootin’ for?” Ygravit asked. Shortstorm sighed, head hanging low as an embarrassed blush appeared on her faceplates. _

_ “W-Well…” Shortstorm rubbed her arm again. _

_ “Come on, Stormy! I won’t judge!” Ygravit smiled. Shortstorm smiled softly. Of course you wouldn’t, Shortstorm thought. _

_ “Okay...I’m shootin’ for Elite Guard.” Shortstorm said, embarrassment leaking into her voice. Suddenly, Shortstorm was enveloped into a bone crushing hug. _

_ “Stormy, I’m so happy for you!!” Ygravit squealed. Shortstorm chuckled, weakly hugging back. _

_ “What can I say…? If I’m gonna shoot, better shoot high, right..?” Shortstorm asked, straining her voice. _

_ “-hortstorm? Shortstorm?” A voice called. _

“ **SHORTSTORM, ANSWER VHEN SPOKEN TO!!!!!”** Blitzwing snapped, snapping his fingers in front of Shortstorm’s face. Shortstorm yelped in surprise and fell backwards, landing in a chair. Blitzwing whirled to his Icy persona, a frown of disappointment on his faceplates. “Please tell me zhat you vere listening.” Blitzwing sighed. Shortstorm shook her head no in shame. Blitzwing sighed in frustration. 

“Sorry sir….” Shortstorm said in a tone that could be described as a child getting in trouble for something that they shouldn’t have been doing. Blitzwing took a deep breath before preparing to talk to her. 

“Okay, okay...Okay okay okay okay okay…! So you spaced out again...It’s...Vhatever, you know? Not like zhat vas vhat ve needed you to listen to, I mean it’s not like it vas IMPORTANT or anyzhing, ja?!?” Blitzwing sighed heavily.

Shortstorm shuffled her stabilizing servos shyly. “I didn’t mean to…” Shortstorm mumbled. Blitzwing sighed, rolling his optics before mumbling something under his breath.

Shortstorm took a deep breath, calling all her courage up. “B-Blitzwing sir…?” Shortstorm asked. 

“Vhat? Vhat do you vant?” Blitzwing asked, tone as flat as paper.

“Was….” Shortstorm faltered. “Was I…” Shortstorm faltered again.

“Hurry it up, I haven’t got all day.” Blitzwing ordered. Shortstorm shook her head.

“Was I always a...A-A Decepticon, sir…?” Shortstorm asked. Blitzwing froze like a deer in the headlights, dropping whatever he was working on with a loud clatter. “O-Oh goodness!!” Shortstorm yelped.

Before Shortstorm could react, Blitzwing stepped closer to her, practically within grabbing distance. “Vhat made you vonder zhis?” Blitzwing asked, hostility barely hidden in his tone.

Shortstorm fidgeted with her hands roughly, lightly denting them. “W-Well, I-I was just...I’ve been having weird dreams lately, but they don’t...They don’t fee….Th-They don’t feel like dreams…? D-D-D-D-D-Does that make sense…?” Shortstorm asked timidly.

Blitzwing muttered something under his breath. Shortstorm didn’t know what it meant, but the way he said it told her that it wasn’t exactly a friendly phrase. “S-Sir..?” Shortstorm said meekly.

“Oh, ja, ja, zhe...Zhe dreams...Just...ignore zhem, okay? It’s just your processor playing tricks on you, seeing how loyal you truly are.” Blitzwing said.

Shortstorm quirked an eyebrow at this. “Sir, you know I’m fully loyal, so wouldn’t my processor know that t-” Shortstorm started.

“Are you questioning your superior? Maybe zhose tests your processor is giving you ARE required after all.” Blitzwing chuffed.

Shortstorm hopped in surprise. Her?! Disloyal?! Preposterous! Although...She has been feeling guilt occasionally whenever she does as Megatron commanded her. “...S-Sir…?” Shortstorm asked shakily.

Blitzwing sighed, head and arms dropping down as he did so. “Durch den Allspark-VHAT?!?” Blitzwing asked, irritation slipping into his tone.

Shortstorm pulled back a bit at the sudden volume shift. “I-I was just wondering if maybe I’m just confused…? I-I mean sometimes, the-the-the guilt comes back and-and I wonder if we’re truly doing the right thing…?” Shortstorm asked, voice small as a mouse.

Blitzwing frowned. Oh. She’s one of  _ THOSE _ Decepticons. “Okay, vell, zhere’s a simple fix for zhat.” Blitzwing said matter-of-factly.

Shortstorm perked up. “Really?! How?!” Shortstorm asked, bubbling with excitement. Blitzwing looked at her from his peripheral vision.

“How villing are you to go into zhe medibay?” Blitzwing asked coldly. Shortstorm’s optics shrank and she started shaking. Blitzwing rolled his optics and sighed heavily. “Relax. You von’t have to vorry about zhat anymore.” Blitzwing sighed.

“Wh-Why’s that, sir..?” Shortstorm asked sheepishly. Blitzwing scrolled through the datapad he was reading and chuckled slightly.

“Because you-” Blitzwing said shutting off the datapad and stepping in front of Shortstorm, looming over her. “-Vill not be in zhe front lines, let alone out in zhe battlefield.” Blitzwing said.

“Wh-What?!” Shortstorm peeped. Blitzwing teasingly roughly patted Shortstorm on the helm.

“Hallo~? Anyvone home~?” Blitzwing grinned maliciously. “It’s because every mission zhat you have been allowed on zhe battlefield has resulted in a failure~!” Blitzwing mocked. Shortstorm whined as his fist made contact.

“P-Please stop...!” Shortstorm whined. Blitzwing chuckled, sending shivers down Shortstorm’s spinal strut.

“Vhat~? Am I being too rough, Spielzeug~?” Blitzwing hummed. Shortstorm shifted uncomfortably, discomfort becoming painfully obvious at the nickname with her face heating up. Blitzwing forced her to make eye contact.

“Nobody loved you, Spielzeug~! How could zhey~?” Blitzwing mocked. Shortstorm shifted uncomfortably again.

“You know zhat you’re only somezhing for bots to eizher release stress, pass time, or ‘get off’ on, right~?” Blitzwing mocked. Shortstorm hugged herself tightly.

“Besides, Spielzeug~! You’re a  **_FREAK_ ** . Who could love a  **_FREAK_ ** , let alone  **_YOU_ ** ~?” Blitzwing mocked. Shortstorm’s optics misted up at the harsh remarks. Not that they were wrong, just...Hurt a lot…

Blitzwing’s faceplates whirled around to his hot headed persona, but he was grinning widely. As she noticed this, Shortstorm’s posture slumped and she backed away slowly. “YOU KNOW, YOU CAN’T REALLY AMOUNT TO ANYZHING VIZHOUT SOMEVONE TO HOLD YOUR SERVO~!!! IF YOU VERE EVER LEFT ALONE, YOU’D PROBABLY DIE FROM SOMEZHING STUPID~!!!” Blitzwing mocked.

Shortstorm winced a bit at the harsh words, despite the truth behind them. He was right, no matter what she wanted to believe...She tried to hold it in so he had no more ammo against her, but a small sniffle slipped out.

“VAS ZHAT A SNIFFLE I HEARD~?” Blitzwing grinned. Shortstorm’s face heated up in embarrassment and she broke optic contact.

”AWWW, DID I HURT YOUR LITTLE FEELINGS~?” Blitzwing mocked. Shortstorm drew herself back and Blitzwing laughed.

“IF IT’S ANY CONSOLATION” Blitzwing started, turning to leave the room, then turning to face Shortstorm, Icy persona in control.

“Your efforts vould not have mattered anyvay~!” Blitzwing smirked.

“* _ Blitzwing, report to your station. We have found the Allspark, or something just as powerful.*” _ Megatron announced over comms.

“Acknowledged, I vill be in in ein moment.” Blitzwing said, Icy persona taking control.

“* _ Oh, and Blitzwing?*”  _ Megatron continued.

“Yes my Liege?” Blitzwing asked.

“* _ Bring Shortstorm with you. She’s foolish if she thinks we haven’t noticed she’s not at her station.*” _ Megatron ordered. Blitzwing’s mouth dropped into a frown and his optics glazed over.

“Of course, my liege.” Blitzwing said, faking promise.

“* _ Excellent. Hurry up. We’re losing time.*” _ Megatron said before hanging up. Blitzwing muttered something under his breath before motioning for Shortstorm to follow. Shortstorm followed him shakily when he suddenly froze as he got an idea.

“U-Um, s-sir..?” Shortstorm waived. Blitzwing shook his head, resuming walking, then stopping again at a supply closet, waiting for Shortstorm to catch up. Shortstorm hurried up, bumping into Blitzwing and falling over. 

“Watch where you’re going.” Blitzwing said coldly.

“S-Sorry sir…!” Shortstorm stuttered. Blitzwing rolled his optic, punching in the closet’s door code. Shortstorm tilted her head in confusion, stepping closer.

“Why’re we here, sir?” Shortstorm asked, confused. Blitzwing switched to his Hothead persona and smirked, taking a few steps back behind Shortstorm.

Shortstorm was confused by not getting a response and was about to say something, but was cut off by being shoved into the closet. Shortstorm yelped as she was shoved in and the door was locked as soon as she was inside. Shortstorm shook the dizziness off and after a few moments sat up and started banging on the door. “HEY!! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” Shortstorm demanded, banging on the door in an attempt to get someone’s attention. Blitzwing chuckled to himself before returning to the bridge, Icy persona front and center.

“There you are, Blitzwing. Where were you?” Megatron asked.

“Apologies for zhe delay, my liege, but I got caught up vizh somezhing on zhe vay.” Blitzwing explained. Megatron looked around for something before raising an optic ridge.

“And where’s Shortstorm?” Megatron inquired. Blitzwing panicked for a moment before an excuse popped up in his mind.

“I apologize for Mein Kamerad’s absence, she vas not feeling zhe best, so I escorted her to her room.” Blitzwing lamented. Megatron made a hum of disbelief.

“I’m sure you did just that when escorting her back, Blitzbrain~!” Starscream winked. Blitzwing scowled, Hotheaded persona taking control.

“OH, HALT DIE KLAPPE, STARSCREAM!!! I VOULD NEVER DO ZHAT VIZH ANYVONE, LET ALONE  **_HER_ ** !!” Blitzwing snapped. Starscream chuckled. “VHAT?!? VHAT IS SO FUNNY?!” Blitzwing barked.

“You knew what I was implying~!” Starscream sneered.

“Blitzwing, I leave you in command of the bridge, as I do not trust Starscream enough. I trust you will be able to handle it until I return?” Megatron droned. Blitzwing’s Icy persona took over.

“As you vish, my liege.” Blitzwing affirmed, bowing respectfully.

“Good.” Megatron said, walking out of the bridge.

(With Shortstorm)

  
  


Shortstorm eventually gave up trying to break down the door and instead slid down it, hugging her knees to her chest. She eventually spaced out again, audials filled with a ringing noise.

  
  


_ Zapstorm onlined her optics as she heard a loud explosion go off close-by, but not close enough to do much damage other than set off her balance. Had she listened closely, she could have sworn she had heard puK shouting something in the distance, but her hearing hadn’t returned yet, the explosion having forced her hearing to reset. She shakily pushed herself up, grabbing her plasma pistol and running out to assist anyone who needed it. Zapstorm rolled behind a piece of debris, regaining her bearings. _

_ “Where were ya?!? We thought ya up ‘n’ offlined on us!!” puK barked. _

_ “Wish I did!! My helm aches like the pits!!” Zapstorm laughed. _

_ “Better to feel like the pits than to be there!” regnirpS joked. _

_ “Arright, stop clownin’ and get poundin’!!” puK ordered.  _

_ “Yes sir!” Zapstorm said, rolling out from behind the debris and firing as many blasts as she could before needing to reload. As she reloaded, she heard puK shout to look out and before she could react, she was hit by four Decepticon bombs, putting her in critical condition.  _

Megatron punched in the four digit combination for the supply closet, being greeted by the door sliding up and Shortstorm falling out backwards. Shortstorm shook her head before saluting Megatron swiftly.

“......What are you doing in here?” Megatron sighed.

“Being locked somewhere that I don’t wanna be, sir. You?” Shortstorm asked casually.

“Taking you to your workplace.” Megatron sighed, grabbing Shortstorm’s shoulder and dragging her to her pedes.

“Right! Sorry sir!” Shortstorm apologized, stumbling to follow him.

(On the bridge.)

As everyone was at their stations, Megatron walked in, Shortstorm following close behind.

“OUR GLORIOUS LEADER RETURNS!!” Bellowed Lugnut.

“With our simpering little friend in tow.” Megatron scowled.

“VHAT?!? HOW DID YOU-” Blitzwing started before stopping himself and switching to his Icy persona.

“How did you get better so quickly? I’m shocked at your speedy recovery!” Blitzwing corrected. Megatron started walking towards Blitzwing’s station menacingly.

“Recover from what?” Megatron asked.

“From feeling under zhe veazher, my lie-” Blitzwing started before Megatron picked him up by the collar of his chest armor.

“Truly? Because I didn’t find her in her room, Blitzwing, but rather, in the supply closet.” Megatron boomed. Blitzwing switched to his Random persona, fear overtaking his systems.

“You...wouldn’t happen to know how she got there, would you, my most loyal lieutenant~?” Megatron asked, malice and venom lacing his voice.

“No, no, no~!!! I vouldn’t, my liege~!!” Blitzwing sputtered. Megatron held him up for a moment before dropping him, Blitzwing scrambling away, trying to hide all traces of fear.

“Good~! I’d hate to imagine what would happen to you if it were true~!” Megatron threatened.

“Of course, my liege~!” Blitzwing sputtered.

“Don’t forget the Allspark, my liege~!” Starscream chimed in.

“Ah, yes, of course~!” Megatron hummed. Megatron made his way to the airlock, Starscream following behind him with a smirk on his faceplates. Shortstorm found this curious and followed stealthily.

“What is it, Starscream?” Megatron asked, looking out the airlock.

Starscream patted Megatron’s back, putting what Shortstorm recognized as a bomb on his back, but she didn’t say anything. “I only came to wish you luck, my liege~!” Starscream smirked.

“I don’t believe in luck.” Megatron narrowed his optics, taking off.

“Neither do I~!” Starscream sneered. Shortstorm hurried back to her spot as he started turning back, jumping into her chair, optics shrunken to pinprick size.

Shortstorm froze as she looked at her hands, noticing that she was shaking uncontrollably. “That’s n-n-n-n-not good….” Shortstorm sputtered. Blitzwing noticed Shortstorm spaced out and rolled his optic, shooting a gentle shot from his hyperfrost emitter at her, getting her back to reality, but scaring her enough for her to fall out of her seat. Blitzwing’s head fell into his hands as he sighed in disappointment.

_ “Who is your leader?” Blitzwing inquired, Icy persona in control. _

_ Zapstorm failed to focus on the task at hand, attempting to escape where she was strapped in. Blitzwing sighed, slamming a fist down on the table in front of him to get her attention, successfully obtaining it.  _

_ “Please, make it easy for bozh of us and just give up. Zhe Autobots aren’t coming to rescue you.” Blitzwing suggested. Zapstorm shook her head no. Typical. _

_ “So long as I remain sane and functioning, I’m an Autobot; through and through!” Zapstorm said proudly. _

_ “Hm. Hubris. Fascinating.” Blitzwing narrowed his optics. Zapstorm shrunk in her seat, knowing what the look meant. _

_ “Look,” Blitzwing said putting the datapad down. “I understand zhat zhis is stressful, but guess vhat? Vonce you renounce Autobotism, it’ll all be over. No more pain, no more torture, no more mental anguish, no more isolation, it vill all be over so long as you choose zhe right side.” Blitzwing explained. _

_ “I’d rather die.” Zapstorm narrowed her optics. Blitzwing’s optic twitched, as did his cannons, itching to be put to use. Blitzwing took a deep breath before explaining again. _

_ “Zapstorm, you vere caught attempting to put our defences down. Doesn’t zhat sound unfair to you?” Blitzwing mused. Zapstorm tilted her head in confusion. Blitzwing sighed again. _

_ “You tried cheating so zhat your side could vin. Doesn’t zhat seem a little...Cheaty, to you?” Blitzwing asked, simplifying. _

_ “Well...Maybe a little…” Zapstorm mumbled. _

_ “Hmm…” Blitzwing hummed. Genius. AbsoLUTE genius. _

_ Blitzwing smirked, putting his servos in front of him on the desk, plan formulating in his mind. “Zapstorm, are you avare of zhe atrocities zhat your supposed ‘friends’ have committed~?” Blitzwing asked.  _

_ “What do you mean?!” Zapstorm demanded. _

_ Blitzwing chuckled. “Demanding little Autobot, are you~?” Blitzwing smirked, calculating his next move. _

_ “Little Autobot,” Blitzwing smirked, reaching for his datapad and pulling something up on it. “Are you avare zhat your friends have wrongfully kept us from our home~?” Blitzwing asked. Zapstorm’s tanks dropped. _

_ “Th-That’s not true…!!! Y-You’re the bad guys!!!” Zapstorm retaliated. As predicted. _

_ “Are you sure~?” Blitzwing hummed, searching for something on the datapad. _

_ “N-Not fully, but I’m certain that it’s true!!” Zapstorm retaliated weakly. _

_ Blitzwing chuckled, eventually finding what he needed and selecting it. “If zhat vere true, little Autobot,” Blitzwing started, pushing the datapad towards Zapstorm and getting up and standing behind her as a video began playing. “Zhen vould zhey be killing ozhers who are just doing vhat zhey believe vould make zhe world a better place for all~?” Blitzwing smiled, drinking in Zapstorm’s horrified expression at the video’s contents. _

_ Zapstorm’s optics filled with tears threatening to spill over at any second. “Th-They….” Zapstorm whimpered. Blitzwing chuckled, taking the datapad back and closing the video out, sitting back down, servos in front of him on the desk again. _

_ “Who’s zhe ‘Bad Guys’ now, hmm~?” Blitzwing hummed, smirk growing on his faceplates. Zapstorm sniffled as reality hit. As calculated. Blitzwing smirked, reaching a servo across the table to gently hold her faceplates in a false form of comfort. “I know, I know, shh…..It’s okay, shh, shh, shh….” Blitzwing hushed. Zapstorm nuzzled into his servo, enjoying the touch. Keeping her all alone in a room with no form of positive touching must be catching up. Just as planned. _

_ “I can’t believe it…” Zapstorm hiccupped. Blitzwing gently stroked her cheek, faking sympathy.  _

_ “I know how tough zhis is, but if zhey’re doing zhis, vould you truly vish to be associated vizh zhem?” Blitzwing asked in a hushed tone. Zapstorm hesitated. “You don’t vant to hurt anyvone, but you don’t vant to leave zhe Autobots, ja?” Blitzwing asked, faking gentleness. _

_ “I’m…so...tired, Blitzwing…” Zapstorm whimpered. Blitzwing hushed her again. _

_ “I know, but if you just leave zhem, you don’t have to be tired anymore. You can finally rest until you’re fully recovered.” Blitzwing assured. _

_ “But that’d be betrayal...And they’ve all done so much for me…” Zapstorm whimpered. _

_ “Ja, but zhey’ve also murdered ozhers who vere just doing vhat zhey vere told vas right. Is zhat fair to you?” Blitzwing asked. Zapstorm’s sitting position sagged, showing she was close. She was on the edge. So close to breaking. _

_ “No…” Zapstorm whimpered. Blitzwing smirked. _

_ “So does it now make sense vhy you shouldn’t associate vizh zhem?” Blitzwing asked calmly. Zapstorm held in a sob, but he could hear it forming in her throat. His smirk grew wider. _

_ “Y-Yes…” Zapstorm whimpered, voice on the brink of breaking. _

_ “Un doesn’t it, zhen, also make sense zhat zhey’re zhe bad guys?” Blitzwing theorized. Zapstorm started shaking. Almost there. _

_ “Y-Yeah…” Zapstorm sniffled. Blitzwing started grinning. He had almost done it. _

_ “So zhen, doesn’t it also make sense zhat ve’re zhe good guys? Zhat ve’re just trying to get home? Zhat ve just vant to rest, like you?” Blitzwing asked. _

_ Zapstorm reset her vocalizer before speaking. “Y-Yeah…” _

_ “So~?” Blitzwing hummed. _

_ “So what…? If I leave now, I’ll be charged with treason...It can’t be worth that, right…?” Zapstorm asked. _

_ “Ja, but also, if you help us vin,” Blitzwing replied, getting up and walking over to the side of Zapstorm. “Ve can remove zhose charges of treason un you can be back to a squeaky clean record, ja~?” Blitzwing falsely promised. _

_ “R-Really…?” Zapstorm asked. Blitzwing nodded. _

_ “Of course~! You just have to leave zhem~!” Blitzwing grinned. Zapstorm thought it over. _

_ “I would love to.” Zapstorm said. Blitzwing was about to cheer in victory. “But I can’t do that. Everybot makes mistakes, they’re no different.” Zapstorm defended. Blitzwing scowled. _

_ “Even zhough zhey murdered innocent bots?” Blitzwing asked shakily. _

_ Zapstorm nodded. “Again, we all make mistakes. They’re only cybertronian.” Zapstorm defended again. Blitzwing scowled coldly at Zapstorm.  _

_ “I see.” Blitzwing said coldly. Blitzwing got up from kneeling next to her and picked up the datapad, going to the door. _

_ “Wait-where are you going?!” Zapstorm asked. Blitzwing turned and looked at Zapstorm, giving her a freezing cold glare. _

_ “To leave you here for a few orbital cycles. See if you change zhat vone-track processor of yours.” Blitzwing jabbed sharply. Zapstorm’s optics shrank. _

_ “No!! Don’t leave me here alone…!!” Zapstorm begged. _

_ “Does zhat mean you’ve had a change of spark?” Blitzwing asked sarcastically. _

_ “No! I’m an Autobot, not a Decepticreep!!!” Zapstorm snapped. _

_ Blitzwing tsked and walked out. “Such a shame. Enjoy being all alone in zhe dark until you change zhat tiny vone-track processor of yours~!” Blitzwing taunted before closing the door and shutting off all the lights. Zapstorm whined as the lights went out. _

  
  



End file.
